That Moon
by Septaaa
Summary: "Dan aku membencimu saat kau bersama bulan! Karna apa? Karna sinarmu kalah terang dengan bulan! Dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa bulan benar-benar membuat semua orang kagum dengannya. Seperti Cho Kyuhyun.." - Pair KyuMin - Super Junior FF


**Moon!**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kyuhyun – Sungmin – etc**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Kyumin!**

**.**

**Genre **

**Romance – fluff – slight angst**

**.**

**Rated **

**K+**

**.**

**.**

**This fic YAOI! BL! Gaje! Tidak sesuai EYD! Abal!**

**.**

**If you hate me or chara! Please DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**I told you before!**

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa **

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

"I miss you hyung." Kyuhyun-namja tampan berwajah _'evil'_- ini sedang asyik berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Bukan. Ini bukan tentang kebiasaannya bermain game, ia hanya melihat galeri, memandang foto-foto seorang namja terlewat imut.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, hanya ada Shindong yang sedang berebut makanan dengan Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang melingkar di perutnya, Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget. Namun sesaat, dia menutup matanya. _"Apa ini kau hyung?" _batinnya berharap. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas kecewa.

"Wae Kyu?" ucap Siwon yang kini tengah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan bergumam tepat telinga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf hyung, aku sedang tidak mood bermain." Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon, dan berjalan lesu ke arah kamarnya.

Ceklek-

Ia menatap kamarnya, tidak ada~ tidak ada lagi warna pink di sekeliling kamarnya. _"Bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" _ ia merutuk dalam hati.

"Seharusnya sekarang ada yang menyambutku saat aku masuk." Ucap Kyuhyun getir.

Ia sadar sekarang.. ia terlalu banyak bermain dengan hyungdeul lainnya, dan itu sebenarnya membuat Sungmin amat kesal.

Dan sekarang?

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar Ryeowook. "Hyung.. maafkan aku," ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO0KyuMin0Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, ia mendapati mimpi aneh malam ini, sayup-sayup terdengar suara erangan yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, keringat mencucur di dahinya.

"Tidaaakkkk!" Satu teriakan keras di akhiri dengan desahan nafas lega.

"Ini hanya mimpi! _All is well_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Langkahnya menjauh dari ranjang, keluar kamarnya dan berjalan mengendap menuju dapur. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat berisik di tengah malam seperti ini.

Di ambilnya segelas susu di kulkas, meneguknya hingga habis. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya lagi, namun niat itu ia urungkan saat melihat pintu kamar Ryeowook sedikit terbuka.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat. Matanya memicing~ ia tidak melihat Sungmin, _"Dimana dia?"_

Buussshhhh~

Angin berhembus kencang, Korden-korden berhambur tak tentu arah. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang berdiri di balkon.

Ia berjalan mendekat, dengan langkah kecil tentunya. Lirih terdengar suara lantunan lagu _twinkle little star._

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Suara itu~ oh! Betapa ia sangat merindukan suara itu.

Lucu..

Hanya itu kata yang pas saat bait di mana Sungmin bernyanyi _twinkle – twinkle little star_.. seperti anak TK yang baru saja berhasil menyanyikan dengan sempurna, karna setelahnya ia mendengar Sungmin bergumam gembira.

Kyuhyun lebih mendekat, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik korden. Ia menatap Sungmin kagum, betapa sangat manis ia saat ini..

"_Hai, bintang! Bagaimana? Aku sudah menyanyikanmu.. hah~ betapa aku ingin sepertimu!" _ gumam Sungmin menatap satu bintang di atas langit.

Di balik korden, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin dan sesaat ia menjawab pernyataan Sungmin di dalam hati. _"Why..?" _

"_Kau tahu? Betapa aku sangat iri kepadamu hm? Kau bisa terus bersinar walau tanpa ada bulan di dekatmu."_ Sungmin tersenyum getir. _"Dan aku ingin sepertimu agar aku bisa menunjukan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun bahwa aku bisa bersinar tanpanya,"_ sambung Sungmin lagi.

Dan saat itulah…

Kyuhyun merasakan beribu hujaman menusuk hatinya. Ia menatap langit lagi~ Sungmin benar, bintang bisa terus bersinar tanpa bulan.

"_Dan aku membencimu saat kau bersama bulan! Karna apa? Karna sinarmu kalah terang dengan bulan! Dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa bulan benar-benar membuat semua orang kagum dengannya. Seperti Cho Kyuhyun.."_ Sungmin menghembuskan napas beratnya di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun menatap langit terus menerus, ia tak mau jika ia menunduk sesuatu yang tak di inginkannya menetes. Ia tersenyum getir. Namun, ia juga memprofokatori pikirannya sendiri.

Ia melangkah mendekat, tepat sekali di belakang Sungmin.

"Kau salah hyung~ Bulan tidak bisa bersinar tanpa ada bintang di sekelilingnya, Karna apa? Tuhan telah menentukan takdir bahwa bintanglah yang selalu menemani bulan, bahkan Tuhan menyampaikan di setiap ayatnya. Bahwa Bulan dan Bintang tak terpisahkan." Sungmin kaget. Mata indahnya terbelalak dan ia membalikan tubuhnya, seseorang yang tak ingin di temuinya kini berdiri di depannya dengan kepala mendongak menatap langit. "K-kyu…" Sungmin bergumam.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa membedakannya hyung?" Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Seharusnya kau lebih mencermati apa yang ada di sana! Jelas itu bukan bintang! Itu meteor hyung…" Sambung Kyuhyun lagi sembari mengangkat tangannya menunjuk Bintang ah bukan, menunjuk meteor yang tadi di anggap Sungmin sebagai bintang.

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, "Apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan mengedikan bahunya dengan menunjukan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Eoh! Kau selalu menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kapan jiwa 'sok tahu'mu itu akan hilang hah?" bentak Sungmin kesal. Mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Haha, kau tahu hyung? aku mempunyai EQ di atas rata-rata, tentu saja aku tahu. Ini adalah jam 03:00 PM, di mana meteor dan planet pluto akan terlihat," ucap Kyuhyun skartis.

"Pluto? Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya kecuali bintang itu!"

"Sudah ku bilang, itu bukan bintang hyung.. di ujung sana, kau haru memicingkan tatapanmu agar lebih bisa menatap pluto." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dengan seringai andalannya.

Glup~ Sungmin menelan salivanya berat, ia berjalan mundur saat Kyuhyun maju. Namun, langkahnya terhalang dengan ujung balkon. Ia menatap balkon. Semakin ia menelan salivanya. Kalau ia terus mendur ia akan 'mati'. Kalau ia berhenti~ sama saja ia cari 'mati' akibat di 'mangsa' oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana hyung." Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyum kemenangannya, membuat Sungmin makin bergidik ngeri.

Grep!

Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya, membenamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya. "Hyung.. maaf.."

"….."

Merasa tak ada respon, Kyuhyun melepas pelukan. Dan mendongakan dagu Sungmin. Matanya menelusuri mata Sungmin yang kini telah di hiasi nuansa _blink-blink _akibat air mata Sungmin sendiri.

Entah bujukan setan dari mana. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya. Memiringkan kepalanya saat di rasa hidungnya menyentuh hidung sungmin. Memejamkan matanya begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Ehm!"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dengan mendorong dadanya.

"Oh~ kalian sudah baikan kan? Kalau begitu~ silahkan kembali ke kamar kalian! Dan kau Kyu! Berhenti membuat Sungmin marah, Dan kau Sungmin! berhentilah menggangguku dengan Ryeowook saat kau ada masalah dengan Kyu! Aish kalian benar-benar membuatku gila karna tidak bisa menyentuh Ryeowook bodoh!" ucap Yesung berkoar-koar dan menyeret kedua insan manusia untuk menjauh dari kamarnya.

BLAM

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak saat Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Hyung.. mau meneruskannya lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun seduktif di telinga Sungmin. Membuat sang namja berpipi gemuk itu memutar kakinya malu. Dan betapa imutnya dia saat rona merah padam menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"_Tuhan.. maafkan aku. Mungkin malam ini aku akan khilaf,"_ doa Kyuhyun, dan sekali hentakan ia kini menggendong Sungmin ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar mereka berdua.

.

**.**

**THE END**

.

Aku sadar seharusnya aku tidak membuat fic baru di tengah UAS berlangsung, tapi oh~ siapa yang peduli? Sumpah demi apa aku sangat merindukan KyuMin.

Mungkin karna aku sekarang terlalu fokus ke exo, *hug* dan aku sangat sedih waktu kemaren nonton MAMA2012. Why? Karna wajah Kyuhyun DATAR banget! Hueeeee T_T padahal aku suka smile evilnya Kyu T_T dan aku lebih depresi lagi gara-gara skinship KYUMIN yang JARANG T_T

**Weell, I REALLY MISS THEM SO DAMN MUCH!**

KYUHYUN! SUNGMIN! Comeback for elf please~

Oke, ini gila! Karna tanpa fic ini. Septa bener-bener bakal di hantui arwah Kyumin *plak*

Waktu ngerjain matematika kepikiran Kyuhyun, hah~ baiklah ini memang terlalu berlebihan! U.u

And now.. I need review for you readers.

What are you mind?

**Review please~ **


End file.
